A Black, a Red and a Purple Flower of Fate
by Ace Universe
Summary: When Trucy picks a purple flower, her life gets put at stake, it's up to Athena, Apollo, and Phoenix, the holders of the red flowers, to save her, but can they before the last breath of Trucy's life? Or will they lose her forever? {Set after Dual Destinies} {Rated T for major character death later on}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola everyone! I had this idea while my friend and I were out shopping and found some fake black, red, and purple roses, and this idea was thought in my mind deeper than it should've been… Well anyways! Hope you enjoy!**

(O)

It was a lovely spring day and the Wright Anything Agency decided to spend it in a recently re-opened garden; it had closed a few years after Athena had left for Europe, but it was nice to just be there, the four of them together.

"Wow, Daddy! This place is gorgeous! And look at all the flowers!" Trucy said excitedly.

"Yeah it does!" Athena said excitedly.

"I've never been one to like flowers, but I like this place… It just feels… welcoming." Apollo said, looking around at the different flowers.

"Hey Athena, Polly, Daddy, can we please go over there?" Trucy asked, pointing to a patch of red, black and purple roses.

"I don't see why not," Phoenix started, "But they're roses, so we best be careful."

"Alright! Let's go!" Trucy said, practically pulling Athena and Apollo in the direction of the flowers.

When they reached the flower patch, Trucy and Athena headed towards the red and purple roses, looking for the perfect ones, "Oh! Trucy, I found a really nice red one!"

"That's the only nice red one! But I found a gorgeous purple one!" She walked over towards the purple flower and looked at it, all the flower had was some purple petals, and no thorns, Trucy loved it.

"Well I'm getting this red one!" Athena said, carefully picking it, making sure the thorns wouldn't stick her.

"Hey Polly, Daddy, you should get a flower!" Trucy smiled at them and pointed to the red ones, "You guys should have matching ones since you're all lawyers!"

"I can't fight her there," Apollo stated.

"Then it's settled. Apollo, Athena and I will get red flowers, and you'll get a purple one," Phoenix said, walking over and picking a red flower.

Apollo did the same and carefully picked it, "There." He groaned.

"Okay! Let me get mine and then we should head out," Trucy said picking a purple flower, "it's hot out."

Athena nodded and started making her way out of the flower patch, "C'mon guys!"

(O)

They returned to the office and placed the flowers in a vase, "They're so gorgeous!" Athena exclaimed, "And since I picked that red flower I've felt… somewhat more energetic!"

"Same here," Apollo started, "it's like the flowers gave us strength."

Phoenix nodded, "I feel the same, it's just luck I guess." He shrugged and looked at Trucy, who seemed to be pale, "Trucy you alright?"

Trucy nodded, "Yeah, just a bit tired, might be from the heat," She sat down and barely closed her eyes before hearing Athena's voice fading away, next it was Apollo's then her fathers, it was like she was falling into a deep sleep, or worse, _a coma._

"Trucy. Trucy, Trucy!" Athena tried to shake the young magician back awake, until she realized Trucy was barely moving, "B-Boss… I think something's up with Trucy…"

Phoenix walked over to his daughter, "She's not moving much…" His eyes seemed full of fear, "Apollo. Call an ambulance, this can't be good."

Apollo nodded and picked up the phone, dialing the emergency services number.

(O)

They ran to the hospital where they took Trucy, it was Meraktis Clinic, one of the better clinics. The three lawyers waited in the waiting room, until Phoenix was beckoned by a nurse to Trucy's room, "I-Is she going to be okay?" Phoenix asked the nurse.

The nurse sighed, "I'm not sure… She's fallen into a coma, there's no telling what will happen…"

Phoenix felt like he had been stabbed in the chest, his daughter had fallen into a coma, after picking that flower. He sighed, "T-Thank you."

The nurse simply nodded, and waited to Phoenix to leave before continuing her observations on Trucy.

When Athena and Apollo saw him, they jumped up, "Is she okay?!" They asked in unison.

Their boss simply sighed, "She's in _a coma_…"

Widget shined a dark blue, "A-A coma…?" Athena sat back down, "N-No…"

Apollo sat down in the seat next to her and looked at her, "A-Athena, i-it'll be alright."

She shook her head, "Apollo… She's in a coma, she might not be…"

(O)

Trucy's thought's floated in her coma, she couldn't think, this was insane, she was in a coma, thanks to that flower, _That flower could take my life… it's like the flower of life, and __**death**__…_She thought.

All Trucy could see was a black wall, she couldn't see anything more, she couldn't hear anything but her thought's it was like she was in danger, and she knew there was one way to help her, the diamond in the heart of that garden. Trucy had seen a sign about it, it could save ones life, but it required a sacrifice, _And whoever digs it up, must be the sacrifice…_

(O)

**A/N: Okay… Short first chapter, but this story will get deeper as we get into it more, I've already planned there will be fifteen chapters or less, just to make it easier for myself, and you guys for reading. Anywho~ Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HHH I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING SINCE JANUARY. I feel so horrid! I really have been meaning to update a bunch of my stories, but guess who was either too lazy to write, or had writers block? This piece of crap!**

**Anyways, for anyone still with me (I doubt anyone is aha), I really will be getting back into writing when I can.**

**This chapter will more or less be Phoenix central just because I will have a chapter revolving around each character each time unless I feel it needs to just not be centered around anyone. **

**(O)**

Phoenix sighed, barely getting any sleep the night before, he was exhausted. He had dialed anyone even remotely like family to him and Trucy to let them know of what happened the night before, and the reaction was the same for each call, crying.

Hearing his phone ring, he picked it up to see who it was. He noticed it was the one person he called who hadn't picked up, Thalassa Gramarye. He answered to the call, and before he could even speak, Thalassa was already speaking.

"Sorry I didn't pick up last night, Mr. Wright, but the moment I saw the text you had sent I knew it was urgent. What happened to Trucy?" She seemed calm, but Phoenix knew she was more worried than anything.

"Coma. Trucy's in a coma." He tried to keep a calm tone, but ended up failing horribly.

"… C-Coma?" Her voice was breaking in worry.

"Yes, coma. … Apollo's taking it a lot harder than anyone at the moment..." He sighed. He hadn't even ended up telling them that they were half siblings yet, and now he might not ever be able to get the courage to say it.

"Have you told them yet?"

"Not yet. But if Trucy wakes up, I will."

"… Even if she doesn't, Apollo deserves the right to know."

"It will just hurt him more." Phoenix knew she wanted them to know, but he couldn't say it.

A sigh came from the other end of the line. "Mr. Wright, I have to take my leave. I will call you back later." And with that, the call ended.

Sighing, Phoenix put his phone on the desk and looked at the clock. _9:30… They'll be here soon. _He thought.

(O)

Fifteen minutes later the younger attorneys of the agency came in the door, Apollo not saying a word as he went and sat at his desk.

"Morning, Boss!" Athena made it seem as she was cheerful as ever, even though Widget shone a dark blue color.

"Good morning, Athena." Phoenix sighed and looked at Apollo. "And you too, Apollo."

The lawyer in red, today without his signature hairstyle, just gave a small wave.

The youngest of the three sighed. "He's been like this all morning since I got him from his apartment this morning."

"I can see why… He's taking this hard." The eldest of the three looked at Athena. "How are you doing, though?"

"Better than Apollo, that is for certain." She sighed. "Are you doing any better?"

The lawyer in blue shook his head. "Not exactly… I barely got any sleep last night."

"Seems like the same case for the three of us." Athena made her way to her desk.

Apollo listened to their conversation as he typed something on the crappy computers they had in the office. "… What the actual- Guys, come here." The other lawyers made their way over to his computer and read what was on the screen.

"'Mysterious death in Los Angeles' biggest rose garden, causing closure'." Athena read. "… What even…?"

Phoenix looked at the article itself. "'Madison Curro, age 26, was found dead inside of the rose garden on December 18. Next to her body was a black rose, and no signs of poison were found inside of the garden, nor was there a murder weapon.'" He looked at the article confused. "… How is there a death, no poison, no murder weapon, nothing like that?"

"Unless she had a heart attack, I don't know what to even say this time." Apollo sighed.

"… Tomorrow we start investigating." Phoenix declared. "We will get to the bottom of this."

**(O)**

Later that night, Phoenix went to the Meraktis Clinic to check on Trucy. Her condition wasn't critical, but he was worried things would change in the blink of an eye.

"Hey, Truce… I know you probably can't hear me, but Athena, Apollo, and I are gonna get to the bottom of this for you… Just hold out for us until then, please..." He couldn't keep himself from letting a few tears run down his face as he looked at her. "I swear we will get to the bottom of this. We will save you."

And with that, he was gone and out of the room, barely able to look at his daughter in the hospital anymore that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so, I think I will start doing a lot of my writing during my third period, which is Computer Skills. I am just being a lazy piece of crap at home, so I decided that chapters will be written here. **

**Updates might be a **_**bit**_** slower, but I will be able to write as much as I want.**

**This chapter won't be as great as I want, but I didn't have a lot of time to write it.**

**(O)**

Apollo sighed, he didn't exactly want to be investigating today, but to save Trucy was the main goal. Phoenix had stayed behind

"Are you okay, Apollo?" Athena could hear the stress and worry in his heart.

"I'm fine." Sighing, he went over to the center of the garden, and started looking around for something, anything that might save Trucy.

Athena sighed and went over to the center, looking at the other side of it. "… What in the world is with this sign…?" She read it carefully, confused.

"What, Tiger?" He walked over to her, looking at the sign as well. "'To save someone from a purple rose, dig up the "heart" of the garden, but with that, a sacrifice must be made'."

"… What even?" The younger lawyer read the sign again. "… Okay then."

"… Let's just… Finish investigating and go back to the office."

**(O)**

The two lawyers returned the office an hour later and saw their boss on the phone.

"Thalassa, I get it, okay? I know you want me to tell them, but Trucy is in a coma and Apollo is having a hard time. This would just make him more upset." Phoenix was trying to stay calm, and the two younger lawyers could see that. "Why don't you just come and tell him? Apollo should be back soon."

Apollo cleared his throat, making it so his boss knew he was there.

"… Make that he is here." Phoenix sighed. "Just come down tomorrow or something. Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked towards them.

"… What was that all about?" Athena asked, clearly concerned.

"Nothing…" Their boss sighed. "How did investigating go?"

"Not as great as we hoped. We just found a sign that said some stuff about how to save people from the purple flowers fate. But it requires a sacrifice." Apollo said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"… I am not letting one of you be the sacrifice, just letting you know that."

"We know, Mr. Wright, we know." Athena sighed.

As the conversation went on, one by one they stopped talking. Athena left a few hours later, along with Apollo, and Phoenix left to the clinic to see Trucy.

**(O)**

**I know it was short and bad, I blame my class for being short today. I'll update again sooner or later.**


End file.
